This invention relates to rolling bearings, and it particularly directed to rolling bearings having separately fabricated flange or shoulder rings on one of the bearing rings.
For various reasons, it is desirable to provide restraining flanges or shoulder rings as elements separate from the bearing rings of a bearing, rather than as a part of the bearing ring. In addition to simpler and less expensive machining of the races in some cases, the races of cylindrical or needle bearings, for example, can be continuously and readily ground. These bearings also provide the advantage that the assembly thereof is simplified. In fact, in bearings having completely unfixed rollers, it is extremely advantageous to prepare at least one of the side restraining flanges separately from the actual bearing ring and to affix in on the respective bearing ring after the assembly of the bearing, in order to enable simpler construction of the bearing, to enable the use of more rolling elements in the bearing, and to increase the load carrying capacity of the bearing.
Needle bearings are already known in which a relatively small flange piece is affixed to the bearing ring by means of a retaining ring of sheet metal or strap iron. This retaining ring is formed with an L-shaped cross section, whereby the arm of the retaining ring which engages a side surface of the flange or shoulder ring, also engages the annular groove of the bearing ring. The other arm runs essentially axially inwardly in contact with the surface of the flange ring, gripping under the flange ring, and simultaneously serving to radially hold the tapered ends of the needles with its axially extending projection. This arrangement has the disadvantage that the flange ring can easily be installed in an inclined or tilted position as a result of its relatively small supporting surface. This is an especial disadvantage if this shoulder or flange ring is employed to guide the rolling bodies to extend parallel to the axis of the bearing, that is, with their facing side surfaces engaging the oppositely lying surfaces of the flange ring for support.
A further arrangement for mounting the separately prepared shoulder ring on the corresponding rolling bearing ring is known, in which a locking element of soft material holds the shoulder ring in the axial direction and engages a groove in the bearing ring. The locking element extends in the space between the flange ring and the bearing ring and is directed outwardly in the groove, by a determined shaping of the outer contour of the flange ring. This known arrangement is relatively costly, and it does not always insure a satisfactory position and a satisfactory support for the flange ring with reference to the rolling body ring.
The present invention is thereby directed to the production of a rolling body of the above type, in which the separately formed flange or shoulder ring is held in the axial direction in a simpler manner, that is, without great expense as well as in a reliable manner.